Recuperando el tiempo perdido
by fanfic designer
Summary: un one-shot dedicado a una amiga especial . Este fic està situado justo despuès del el ultimo capi de "Soul exchange" contiene lemon Juubei/Kazuki. Espero les guste y me dejen sus amables reviews! gracias por leer. Capitulo unico


Hola! Jejej como esta? Se que ya se aburrieron de verme tanto por acá .. como fastidio ne? jajaja este one-shot que están por leer está dedicado a una amiga que me comentó que le hubiera gustado un momento entre Kazuki y Juubei después del fic "Soul Exchange" por que recordarán que Juubei extrañó mucho a Kazu verdad? .. y pues.. había que hacer algo al respecto , jejejej _**cherlyceleste**_ este one-shot es para ti (para que vean que hago dedicatoria y complacencias también jiji XXD) gracias por leer los dejo con el fi c.

**Disclaimer**: GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayanime .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo . .. solo es una manera de matar el tiempo y hacer un uso adecuado de mis neuronas jajajaja .

**N/A:** este one-shot contiene lemon si no les gusta no lean

**Recuperando el tiempo perdido **

Esa misma tarde , después de que el Lapislázuli se rompiera en pedazos , y que el sobrino malvado del Sr. Abott llegara a arruinar la fiesta , apenas podía creer que él y Ban habían vuelto a la normalidad , para el todavía estaba soñando . Estaba molido , apenas si podía mantenerse de pie y no le quedaba dudas que seguramente Ban estaría igual o peor .

-etas bien?-le preguntó Juubei ayudándolo a caminar mientras lo auxiliaba de un brazo ..

-solo estoy cansado .. –Kazuki hizo un esfuerzo supremo para sonreír no quería que Juubei se preocupara demasiado aun cuando se sentía más que cansado "agotado" sería una mejor palabra para describir su estado físico y también mental .

-llamaré un taxi para que nos lleve a casa no estás en condiciones de caminar –le dijo el Kakei con su rostro teñido de preocupación al ver el gran esfuerzo que le llevaba a Kazuki el tan solo hecho de poner un pie delante de otro .

-pero si ya estamos cerca.. –dijo entrecortadamente

-no importa .. estas muy débil –Juubei lo hizo sentarse en la orilla de banqueta a un lado de un árbol , para que recostara su cabeza y espalada en el tronco del mismo mientras el se acercaba a la calle principal y buscaba un taxi desocupado que los llevara a su destino .

Finalmente consiguieron taxi , Juubei subió a Kazuki casi cargado pues estaba muy cansado , y se fue dormido gran parte del trayecto , en cuando llegaron al apartamento lo cargó hasta el entrada y en cuanto estuvieron dentro de su "hogar dulce hogar" lo recostó en la cama, depositándolo ene l recinto con sumo cuidado , pues no se sabía que tan graves eran sus heridas .

-Juubei.. lamento mucho haberte causado tantas molestias –se disculpó medio dormido con una sonrisa suave en su labios

-como dices eso .. eres lo más importante para mí , nada que venga de ti será jamás una molestia –le dijo el Kakei quien estaba sentado al lado de su cama , y le acariciaba los cabellos

-gracias.. Juubei, por todo –las mejillas de Kazuki se ruborizaron mucho ante aquellas palabras dichas con tanto amor y sinceridad. Juubei sonrió contento sabia que cualquier cosa que Kazuki requiriera él lo haría completamente complacido y gustoso .

-quieres que te ayude a bañarte?-le preguntó sin mala intensión pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse , Kazuki también se puso rojo

-si gracias eso estaría bien –le dijo mientras le daba otra dulce sonrisa . En eso entró Deimos ronroneando y se aceró `a Kazuki para que le acariciara , se subió a la cama buscando la tibieza de Kazuki

-Deimos! Mi gatito como estas?-le acaricio la cabecita y el minino no paraba de ronronear contento y gustoso .

-el también te extraño mucho .. hubieses visto su reacción cuando Ban estuvo aquí ..

-jajaja.. que lindo .. se dio cuenta .. es muy listo

-vaya que si , el ya está acostumbrado a tu buena vibra y no a las malas vibras de ese Midou-dijo molesto de tan solo acordarse

-jejejeje bueno Deimos es otro enemigo público de Ban

- bueno iré a preparar las cosas para tu ducha y luego te haré un té .

-gracias amor-Juubei solo se inclinó un poco y le dio un suave beso en la frente

-por nada – Deimos se subió a la cama y se quedó recostadito cerca de los pies del maestro de los hilos . Kazuki sintió que se durmió un rato no supo exactamente por cuánto tiempo se había dormido , al rato la suave mano de Juubei se posó sobre su mejilla y sintió los labios del Kakei sobre los suyos como una suave caricia .

-ya está listo el baño –le susurró al oído un poco entrecortado por el nerviosismo y la ansiedad del beso que recién se habían dado .

Esta vez fue Kazuki quien se dejó consentir , era maravilloso saber que Juubei le tenía todo se cariño que le profesaba y se preocupaba a tal punto por él, simplemente era maravilloso . La tina estaba llena, Juubei le había puesto jabón especial de burbujas y el agua ya estaba calientita .

Las manos de Juubei temblaban nerviosas al comenzar a deshacerse de las ropas que cubrían el bello cuerpo de Kazuki , lentamente y con amor , quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto el pecho delicado y blanco , tenía un par de cortadas muy cerca de la clavícula y otra más abajo cerca del pezón derecho una pequeña cerca del ombligo.

-uh.. estas herido –dijo Juubei al ver las cortadas

-no es gran cosa , seguramente durante la pelea … aunque debo admitir que Ban no lo hizo nada mal.. –dijo Kazuk al recordar como Ban se había tenido que esforzar tanto para usar los hilos .

-ralamente no siento que lo haya hecho tan bien .. –dijo Juubei haciendo una cara de pocos amigos al solo recordarse de Midou .

Luego las mejillas de Juubei se pusieron realmente coloradas , al bajar el zipper de la cremallera del pantalón de Kazuki , quien solo dio un suspiro y luego dejó escapar el aire placenteramente , la cara se le había puesto toda colorada .

Juuebi bajó los pantalones , con extremo cuidado sintió un escalofrió cruzarle la espalda al ver las blancas piernas de Kazuki , en esa parte del cuerpo solo habían unos cuantos moretones pero gracias al cielo no habían heridas abiertas . Luego lo hizo girarse suavemente , la espalda si la tenia algo mas lastimada , una cortada larga y algo profunda desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el inicio de la nalga donde iniciaba la ropa interior . Juubei pasó su palma sobre la herida Kazuki tiritó de dolor .

-esta si está algo profunda .. te la hiciste seguramente cuando te lanzaron la red encima –dijo Juubei recordado aquel momento

-creo que si ..

-lamento no haber podido hacer nada –se disculpó Juubei algo triste y con cierto dejo de frustración

-shh.. no digas eso ,hiciste más de lo que debías arriesgaste tu vida y estuviste a mi lado –Kazuki lo besó profundamente un beso largo y delicioso hasta que ambos se separaron por aire. Juubei quito los bóxers de Kazuki los cuales cubrían su partes más privada , Kazuki se sonrojó mucho al ver por fin desnudo frente a Juubei quien solo le dio una suave sonrisa de dulzura , una comprensiva y tierna.

-no te preocupes, por nada , no hay porque apenarse , es maravilloso verte de nuevo .. eres hermoso –le confesó tímido a lo que las mejillas de Kazuki enrojecieron profusamente .

-gracias .. –fue lo único que acertó a decir preso del nerviosismo

Entro lentamente en la tina con la duda de Juubei quien se sentó a su lado y enjabonó con destreza y cuidado su larga cabellera la cual no estaba en muy buen estado desde que Ban no sabía cómo tratar con el cabello largo , así que por obvias razones estaba hecho una maraña , pero Juuebi tenía la santa paciencia y devoción de dedicarle tiempo a lavarlo , acondicionarlo y por supuesto desenredarlo, labor que hacía no solo complacido sino completamente gustoso y anonadado de no perder detalle de la belleza de aquel manto de seda, que la naturaleza había dado por cabello a Kazuki Fuuchoin.

Lavo con cuidado las heridas , la cuales ardían , puesto Kazuki no podía evitar poner una cara de dolor cuando le enjabonó la espalda con cuidado . Desaguo su cuerpo y lo ayudo a ponerse una bta encima . Mientras secaba con toallas el largo cabello que goteaba como una cascada .

-Gracias ..

-vamos en el cuarto te podre medicina en esas heridas –Kazuki se recostó en la cama boca abajo , Juubei secó su cabello con secadora la vez que lo desenredaba con la ayuda de un peine y un cepillo plano para cabello largo .

-de verdad te lo agradezco mucho –le dijo Kazuki quien estaba completamente relajado por el delicioso baño y por los cuidados de Juubei .

-no te preocupes .. déjame ver tu espalda .. te pondré algo para que cicatrice más rápido – Juubei destapó la espalda de Kazuki y esparció una pomada , con un masaje la esparció cariñosamente por toda la herida , Kazuki se encorvó un poco , estaba algo frio , pero al rato las manos de Juubei tibias habían calentado también la pomada se sentía aliviado y relajado .

-te podré una venda en la espalda para proteger la herida – Juubei era realmente bueno en eso ,sabia ser cuidadoso y amable . Así pues hizo las curaciones pertinentes y le puso el pijama a Kazuki , teniendo el cuidado de manchar la ropa con los restos de la pomada .

-gracias Juubei se siente muy bien .. –Kazuki estaba comenzado a dormirse el agua tibia y el masaje en su espalda definitivamente lo había relajado

Juubei se fue a prepararle un poco de té , mientras Kazuki caía lentamente en el mundo de los sueños .

_**Mientras tanto .. **_

El carrito blanco se detuvo abruptamente frente a una farmacia , Ban se recostó adolorido en el sillón , y mandó a Giji por algunas medicinas .

-entonces?- le preguntó al rubio para cerciorarse de que se le había quedado el mandado

-alcohol de medicina, yodo, venditas y gasa

-no olvides las venditas eso es lo más importante

-bien! Ban-chan descansa un rato volveré rápido!-chibi Ginji bajó el auto a toda velocidad dando saltitos y entraba a la farmacia 24/7 .

-Ban sacó un cigarrillo y dio una fuerte bocanada , mientras daba un fuerte suspiro .. le dolía todo .. pero estaba contento de estar de nuevo en su cuerpo .. por laguna razón no podía sacarse de la mente a Kazuki por más que lo intentara ¿porque le había terminado cayendo tan bien? Se suponía que lo odiaba..

-ya regrese! Ban-chan!-dijo el amiguito eléctrico quien volvía con su cargamento de medicinas, sacando a Ban de sus pensamientos .

- bien .. necesito que me ayudes a ponerme estas cosas

-oye no sería mejor que fueras al medico .. o a un hospital estas muy mal herido

-na! Nada de eso no tengo pensado gastarme el dinero que nos dio el viejo del museo en un mata sanos , eso no! Además son solo rasguños .. nada grave-dijo abriendo el botecito de alcohol

-ten , ponme un poco de alcohol aquí en el codo

-bueno .. uff. Que fea herida tienes allí

Ban tenia raspados los dos codos pero el derecho sí que lo tenía maltrecho , también tenia heridas en un costado, en el pecho y en el cuello y tenia lastimado un tobillo .En cuanto Ginji puso el algodón con alcohol Ban hizo un gesto de dolor mientras apretaba los dientes

-lo siento .. –Ginji soplaba para que no ardiera tanto , Ban solo sonrió Ginji le causaba enfado a veces por lo torpe que era pero otras realmente le inspiraba ternura .

-esta bien .. no te preocupes .. ponme una venda

Ginji puso dos venditas en forma de cruz sobre el codo adolorido

-ahora acá –Ban se bajó el cuello de la camisa enseñando una larga cortada desde la oreja hasta la clavícula pasando por el cuello

-vaya esta otra también esta fea..

-si lo sé .. todo culpa del hilandero torpe que no sabe luchar bien-refunfuño el maestro del jagan , Ginji solo sonrió sabia que lo decía en serio porque el rubio había percibido que Ban ya no hablaba con tato odio hacia Kazuki como antes

-no creo que lo haya hecho tan mal , después de todo casi me engañan .. me hace sentir mal que no me lo dijeras Ban-chan!-dijo el rubio un poco triste

-lo siento .. solo .. no quería preocuparte –dijo el oji azul , Ginji solo se ruborizó un poco y sonrió mientras desinfectaba la herida de Ban y se perdía casi inconscientemente en el blanco cuello de Ban, sacudió la cabeza tratado de alejar aquellos "extraños" pensamientos de su mente . Ginji puso una venda agarrada con venditas adheribles en el cuello de Ban .

-ya está!

-falta esta otra .. –Ban desabrochó su camisa Ginji no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho al ver el pecho desnudo de su amigo , Ban también se ruborizó un poco al verse tan expuesto . Ginji solo bajo la mirada y trató de disimularlo y se puso a trabajar en la herida que tenía en esta área , siguiendo el mismo procedimiento , alcohol y yodo para limpiar y desinfectar y luego vendas para cubrir y proteger la herida .

-gracias .. –Ban abrochó de nuevo los botones de su camisa y se recostó en el sillón con un gesto de dolor e incomodad

-seguro que no tienes más heridas?

-no hay mas, esas eran las que más me estaban molestado , gracias Ginji –le dijo dándole una sonrisa suave y sincera .. al poco rato Ban se quedó dormido , sin duda estaba muy cansado Ginji solo lo veía dormir y dejó escapar un suspiró , reclinó un poco su asiento y también se dispuso a dormir no sin antes observar con deleite como Ban dormía tranquilamente

-que bueno .. que volvieras.. Ban-chan -susurró suavemente y se volteó al lado de la ventana cerró los ojos y al poco rato se había quedado dormido .

_**Volviendo al apartamento de Juubei y Kazuki **_

Kazuki despertó un poco incomodo y se puso de lado , la espalda le ardía un poco pero al cambiar de posición se le alivio esa sensación , sintió a Juubei recostado a su lado quien también se movía un poco .

-Juubei? .. estas despierto?

-…

-hm.. Juubei?

-hmmmm … lo estaba hasta que me hablaste amor-le dijo divertido desperezándose

-oh .. lo siento

-no te preocupes ..como te sientes? estas bien?

-si lo estoy… solo voy al baño

-bueno .. quieres que te recaliente el té?

-esta bien .. gracias .

Kazuki apagó la luz del baño y entrecerró la puerta del cuerpo y regresó a la cama , mientras Juubei regresaba de la cocina con un humeante té verde

-toma .. con cuidado está caliente

-gracias

Kazuki se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sopló un poco olfateo el té con placer mientras suspiraba

-hmm que delicioso .. tus tés siempre me reaniman –dijo dándole un sorbo , y deleitándose con el sabor de la tibia bebida

-me alegra que te sientas mejor –Juubei se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo suavemente por sobre los hombros teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su espalda

-te extrañé .. le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos , Kazuki le devolvió la sonrisa .

-y yo a ti -recostò su cabeza en el hombro de Juubei y dio el último trago de té

-estaba delicioso .. muchas gracias ..

-por nada .. ven recuéstate-se recostaron con cuidado , Kazuki se recostó de lado y Juubei también quedaron frente a frente , Juubei acariciaba la mejilla de Kazuki en una suave y tímida forma de cariño , Kazuki cerraba los ojos para disfrutar más de esa cálida sensación que le recorría el cuerpo , agradeciendo el detalle de aquellos dulces mimos , y acariciaba también el rostro ruborizad de Juubei en un intercambio de caricias suaves y dulces. Se acercaron para besarse.. largo rato degustando el sabor del otro , besos , besos y mas besos , suspiros .

-no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti –la vos de Juubei parecía quebrarse

-Oh Juuabei

Kazuki acercaba los labios de Juubei mas a los suyos acariciando los cabellos cortos de la nuca de Juubei , mientras lo atraía mas a si y profundizar aquellos besos a unos más sensuales . El Kakei abrazaba a Kazuki de la cintura , por ratos se separaran por aire solo para tomar un respiro y volver a besarse con más ganas y energía .

-Juubei.. –Kazuki estaba muy cómodo en aquella posición con Juubei frente suyo observándolo con esa mirada de amor y adoración , mientras acariciaba todo su rostro , mejillas , nariz y labios . Él también acariciaba el rostro del maestro de las agujas voladoras y observaba cada detalle , gracias la luz de la calle que se colaba por la ventaba le permitía ver con detalle el rostro de su pareja y reconocer lo atractivo que era . Los besos se intensificaban y el calor subía .. finalmente Juubei se atrevió.

-Kazuki.. yo… -sonaba ya nervoso y excitado .. Kazuki sabía que los besos había surtido ese efecto pues tambéis lo había hecho en el.

-Juubei…

-estas.. estas herido .. deberíamos descansar .. no quiero molestarte.. –dijo con la voz enronquecida y entrecortada a la vez que sostenía el rostro de Kazuki con amor y dulzura pero también con firmeza y necesidad .

-no te preocupes por eso , yo estoy bien .. de verdad..

-pero ..

-también quiero –le dijo en un susurro tan sensual y decidido que Juubei sintió un oleada tibia de sensaciones que le subía por la espina dorsal .

-estás seguro?-repreguntó deseando con todas las fuerza que la respuesta fuera un "si"

-claro que si –le dijo dándole un beso para confirmar sus palabras ..

-está bien .. prometo ser cuidadoso –le dijo y le dio otro beso en los labios a la vez que sus cuerpos se pegaban mas y mas .

-siempre lo eres amor … -Juubei se acomodo en la cama y se puso detrás de Kazuki abrazándolo por la espalda con mucho cuidado para no lastimar la herida que tenía en esa área, acaricio su nuca, y luego sus piernas a la vez que baja el pantalón del pijama del Fuuchion con cuidado y cariño .

Juuebi besaba el blanco cuello de Kazuki mientras acariciaba y enredaba sus dedos en la melena aun húmeda por el baño , las mejillas de Kazuki enrojecían ante las caricias que se hacían más dulces, más sensuales y mas intimas .. las manos del Kakei llegaron finalmente hasta el centro del placer de Kazuki quién ante la caricia se encrespó todo y dejó salir un fuerte suspiro de sus labios la vez que repetía el nombre de Juubei con solemnidad , y necesidad.

-Kazuki.. –la voz de Juubei temblaba ante los nervios y la excitación –el maestro de los hilos sintiò como era preparado cuidadosamente con amor y dulzura , como esos dedos penetraban sus partes más intimas .. solo Juubie tenía ese permiso especial .. de profanarlo .. de poseerlo y de complacerlo de esa forma .

Los dedos salieron del lugar dejándolo vacio y necesitado.. Juubei buscó las manos de Kazuki y con desesperación entrelazo sus dedos con los de Kazuki como una manera de aferrarse a él y poder sobre llevar el cumulo de sensaciones que atravesarían sus cuerpos dentro de poco

. Lentamente con amor y cuidado lo penetró hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de el , en un calor agobiante , vibrante que parecía detener los latidos de sus corazones, un calor que subía por su cuerpo y se acumulaba en su rostro enrojecido . Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de hacer cualquier movimiento solo quería que Kazuki estuviera cómodo y no lastimarlo sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que habían estado así .

-Ka.. Kazuki -lo llamó entre jadeos , las caderas de Kazuki ya danzaban al ritmo de las de Juubei , en un ritual de amor … Kazuki jadeaba por aire a la vez que sentía su clímax más y más cerca a la vez que Juubei hacia sus movimientos más profundos y largos .

-Juu.. Jubei –Kazuki apretó mas la mano de Juubei entre la suya como una manera de hacerle saber que su orgasmo estaba cerca , los movimientos de Juubei incrementaron fuerza y velocidad , la cama se movía frenéticamente y ellos solo se amaban entre las sábanas . Deimos se bajo del cama y se recostó sobre la silla que estaba en el cuarto .

Fue un momento en que todo parecía desaparecer , parecía un sueño , una ilusión .. pero era real , Kazuki se derramó en la mano de Juubei mientras que el Kakei llenó el interior de Kazuki con su semilla . La mano de Kazuki apretaba la mano libre de Juubei , los dedos entrelazados en un gesto de complicidad , apoyo y amor .

-Juubei-Kazuki se volteo con cuidado para encontrarse con el rostro satisfecho y ruborizado de su pareja quien le dio una suave sonrisa , se besaron suavemente

-te amo .. Kazuki –le confesó tímidamente mientras lo abrazaba y lo acunaba entre sus bracos como a un niño

-también te amo .. –se besaron suavemente en los labios antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos con las manos aun entrelazadas .

Deimos supo que podía volver a la cama , y se acurrucó a los pies de la misma cerca de Kazuki sintiendo como el calor de la habitación se había incrementado , ronroneó complacido , el ya había aprendido de sus amos .. sabía que ese ritual era importante para ellos y ya no era tan celoso con Kauzki como antes .

**FIN **

Jajaja bueno pues este es el one-shot … amiga cherly celeste espero te haya gustado este fic , gracias por comentar mis historias y darme siempre tantos ánimos! jajaja nos leemos pronto


End file.
